Belleza impura
by lovedramioneok
Summary: Hermione Granger es proclamada una belleza por muchos en Hogwarts, pero eso, Draco Malfoy no se lo creé, e intenta descubrir que hechizo uso la Gryffindor para conseguir que casi todos los alumnos pensaran eso de ella, cayendo él en el proceso.


**_Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling_**

 ** _One shot; "Belleza impura"_**

Draco Malfoy se encontraba escudriñando minuciosamente a una alumna de Hogwarts, pero no era cualquier alumna, sino la mejor de su generación.

Aquella Gryffindor que lo hacía pensar casi las 24 horas en ella. No eran pensamientos románticos, en lo absoluto. ¡Que Merlín no lo permita!

Él sólo observaba a Granger para comprender un absurdo enigma que la rodea día tras día.

Algo que lo desconcertaba y al mismo tiempo lo asqueaba.

Ella, Hermione Granger, fue nombrada, hacia un mes, belleza Hogwarts, de ese año.

Salazar era un fiel testigo de la boca plenamente abierta de él y otros Slytherin al saber aquella noticia. Después del momento de estupefacción, llegó el momento de reírse. Y los Slytherin no escatimaron en burlarse de ella y de los idiotas ciegos que decían y proclamaban que ella, la rata de biblioteca e insufrible sabelotodo era un belleza natural que escaseaba en esos tiempos.

¡Que estupidez! Si ella era una belleza, entonces él era amantes de los impuros.

Pero, después de unas semanas, las cosas no se olvidaron, sino que se revolucionaron más.

No sólo los Gryffindor y los Hufflepuff pensaban de esa manera con respecto a Granger, sino que se les había Unidos la mayoría de alumnos de Ravenclaw, eso ya era algo con gran trascendencia.

O esos no tenían ni una pizca de inteligencia, de la que tanto se jactaban, o todos estaban ya tontos por Granger por alguna poción que ella misma se encargo de hacer. Después de todo, no era una conclusión tan descabellada, por algo era la mejor de su generación, aunque le costaba admitir esa cruda verdad.

Las cosas se empezó a poner tensa cuando un par de Slytherin empezaron a mirar de otra manera a la Gryffindor.

Eso él no lo permitiría. Jamás un sangre pura podría considerar a esa sangre sucia algo más que un ser inferior, que sólo molestaba y sobraba en el mundo mágico.

Ya era el colmo de los colmos.

Había reprendido severamente a los de quinto de su casa por murmurar cosas como; "Por Merlín, Granger está más buena que el sumo de calabaza" o " No me importaría recibir una poción amortentia de ella" Ese día esos imbéciles se enteraron quien era Draco Malfoy. Jamás volvieron a hablar de esa manera de una impura como Granger.

Ya estaba un poco aliviado con respecto a ese tema. Sólo quedaban los ciegos de las otras tres casas, ni uno de la casa de Slytherin, ya ninguno se atrevía a poner un ojo en Granger, ni siquiera se permitían estar en el mismo lugar que ella, todo gracias a todos los hechizos mandados por él.

Pero, maldita sea la hora en la que escucho la conversación de esos Ravenclaw's.

— A mi no me parece una belleza como todas las demás. Es única. Ella tiene algo que atrae, ¿lo notaste?

Al principio, Malfoy no sabía, ¿de quién demonios hablaban? Hasta que escucho el apellido.

— Sólo un idiota no notaría la atracción que genera Granger. Aquí, entre nosotros, — susurro, y a Draco le costó oír, pero lo consiguió — Me enteré que Weasley anda tras ella.

 _Bah, eso hasta un ciego lo ve._ Resoplo, esos le estaban haciendo perder el tiempo.

— Y, también Potter.

Eso si que no se lo esperaba. _¿No era que el cuatro ojos andaba detras de perro faldero de la Weasley menor?_

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Dicen que Ginny se lo reprochó a Hermione, por andar de ofrecida con Harry.

 _Si que los chismes se tergiversan al pasar de boca en boca. ¿Granger una ofrecida?_ _¡Que tontería! Esa mogigata no se le ofrece ni a Filch_.

—Bueno, como te dije antes, ella tiene una magia tan atrayente, que es imposible no caer antes sus encantos. Hasta me enteré que Blaise Zabinni la codicia al igual que Nott la mira de hurtadillas en la biblioteca.

 _¡¿Que?! Eso imbéciles me la van a pagar. Les deje, bien en claro, que Granger no era una maldita Veela, como para que ellos se hipnoticen estrepitosamente_ _con ella._

Furioso llegó a su sala común. Sin intercambiar palabras atacó con su varita a Nott y a Zabinni.

— Ni se les ocurra concretar algo con esa maldita sangre sucia— les advirtió para salir más furioso de allí.

Y, ahora se encontraba allí, como un fanático más por la no evidente belleza de Granger. Bueno, no la consideraba linda, ni siquiera la consideraba un ser humano, sólo algo que existe por un error de cálculos.

Y, no estaba igual de loco que los demás para ver encantó donde no lo había ni lo habrá. Sólo, queria ver que hechizo o poción uso Granger en los demás, para estar precavido. No vaya a ser que la sangre sucia quiera engatusarlo a él también.

Y, así lo hacía día a día. La miraba muy disimuladamente cuando ella entraba en el gran comedor, luego la seguía a hurtadillas cuando salía de mañana y de tarde de la torre de Gryffindor, sospechando que ese era el momento donde ella ponía la poción en las comidas o bebidas de los alumnos.

Pero lo decepciono saber que ni siquiera se acercaba a la cocina de Hogwarts. La única opción que quedaba era que la muy astuta haya creado un hechizo, para que nadie se de por enterado que están bajo un embrujo. Sí, eso era.

Después de creer fielmente su teoría se despreocupó completamente del tema, o al menos eso pensaba al principio.

En su tiempo libre iba a la biblioteca y se sentaba en un lugar más apartado a hacer los deberes o a leer, o intentarlo.

Lo que realmente hacia era quedarse prendado en las acciones de Granger, sin percatarse realmente que lo hacía.

Ella llegaba después de unos minutos que él, se sentaba, _casualmente,_ dos mesas más haya de donde se encontraba Draco, lugar que él había elegido, _sin razón alguna._

Después, sacaba sus pergaminos, su pluma y tinta, leía unos minutos lo que tenía que hacer, para seguido pasar a buscar los libros que necesitaba.

Ese era su momento. Siempre aprovechaba esos instantes para acercarse más a ella.

Algunas veces se mandaban insultos, otras veces ella lo ignoraba deliberadamente, a pesar de lo insistente que era Malfoy para sacarla de quicio. Pero, lo que pasó ese día no se lo esperaba ni en sus más remotos sueños.

Se acercó sigilosamente a Granger, como habitualmente lo venía haciendo.

— Granger, ¿que estas haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso no tienes vida social? Te recuerdo que es Sábado.

Ella ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para encararlo, sólo continuo buscando su libro de encantamientos, mientras se dispuso a responderle.

— Y, yo, te recuerdo que tú también estás aquí, ¿es que no tienes vida social, Malfoy? — contraatacó ella con el mismo veneno incluido.

Hermione no pudo percatarse de la pequeña sonrisa que afloró en los labios de Malfoy, ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta de ese suceso.

— Me imagino que Potter y Weasley se cansaron ya de tu parloteo incesante acerca de cada estúpida cosa que lees — ella siguió ignorándolo. — O, tal vez ya se dieron cuenta que no eres una belleza como ellos creían, ¿no?

Granger ahí sí se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Tú, también vas hablar de eso? — preguntó hastiada del tema. — No me creo una belleza, mucho menos lo soy. Lo único bueno que tengo es mi inteligencia, nada más.

— Y tú valentía — añadió Malfoy, desconcertando a Hermione. — También, eres buena con las personas, hasta con las que no deberías serlo — continuó, dando dos pasos hacia ella. — Eres una excelente bruja, difícil de decir, pero es la verdad. Te preocupas por causas que nadie más le interesa. Eres única.

Acortó más la distancia que los separaban.

— Malfoy... — iba a preguntarle qué demonios le ocurría para decir todo aquello.

— Y, hay más. No eres perfecta — ella hizo una mueca al oír eso — Tampoco eres una belleza como todos piensan. — ese si que era el Malfoy que conocía, pero ella no sabía que él no decía aquello para ofenderla, todo lo contrario. — No se que tiene tus ojos, ni porque ese mal humor que siempre te traes. Eres tan distante, tan molesta. Tienes fama de ser una chica diferente a las demás, por eso es que... — se silenció al instante, antes de decir una locura.

—¿Por que me dices todo esto?

— Eres una en un millón, Granger. Nunca lo olvides. — sin decir más salió casi huyendo de allí.

 **Sala común de Slytherin**

Mil una veces se maldecía a si mismo por ser tan imbécil al decirle eso. Él no debía ser amable con ella. No debía.

Pero, ¿que le había sucedido para sincerarse así?

— Tal vez esa maldita bruja ya me hechizo con su estúpida varita y no me di cuenta por estar perdido en... sus ojos.

Allí estaba la respuesta, eso era. El hechizo funcionaba si la mirabas, como una especie de Medusa.

— Pero, en vez de convertirte en piedra, hace que te vuelvas loco por ella.

Los días siguientes Draco evitaba mirar a Granger a los ojos. No podía permitirse una debilidad mas con ella. No otra vez.

Cuando se la cruzaba dirigía sus ojos hacia otro punto distintos a esos orbes parecidos a la avellana.

Pero, tanta precaución no le estaba sirviendo de nada.

Algo le ocurría. Algo inexplicable. Tenia una absurda predilección por buscarla en cada lugar, estar al cien por ciento pendiente de ella, de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. Buscaba con ansias momentos para escuchar su voz y oír su dulce risa.

Por Salazar y todos los fundadores de Hogwarts, ¿que demonios le estaba sucediendo con Granger? ¿Acaso se había obsesionado, él, también con ella?

Imposible. Habia pasado una semana sin mirarla a los ojos. El hechizo no había hecho ningún efecto en el.

Pero esa semana fue una agonía para Malfoy, que ansiaba y necesitaba mirarla, apreciar esa brillante y singular mirada.

No podía soportar un segundo más.

Una insensatez llamó él a ese sentimiento de pérdida que sentía.

También, título insensatez el momento en que la fue a buscarla a la biblioteca.

Un arrebato el instante donde la tomó de la muñeca para levantarla del lugar donde se hallaba sentada.

Una necesidad; cuando la interrogó con apremio.

— Dime, Granger. Dime, ¿que demonios me hiciste?

— ¿Que? — logro articular ella.

— Dime, ¿que maldito hechizo usaste para que yo me obsesione contigo?

— ¿De que hablas, Malfoy? Yo no te hechice.

— Si lo hiciste. Maldita sea, si lo hiciste.

— ¿Que fue exactamente lo que hice?

— ¿Acaso no lo ves? Estoy aquí discutiendo contigo cuando en realidad lo que en verdad quiero hacer es besarte.

— ¿Como?

— Lo que oíste. Eso no es normal en mí. Yo disfruto buscar conflictos contigo, pelearte, hacer que me odies y aprovechar esas ocasiones para hacer crecer el odio que te profesó. Pero, ahora, lo único que quiero hacer es adueñarme de tus labios, y probar ese néctar que está prohibido para mí.

— Malfoy, yo... — no supo que decir, estaba contrariada con la actitud y palabras de él. ¿Que le sucedía? ¿Acaso le estaba jugando una mala broma?

— No digas nada, Granger. Sólo vete— la soltó y se alejó unos pasos de ella.

— Pero...

— Vete ahora mismo, Granger. Vete antes que cometa una locura de la que luego me arrepentiré.

Ella recogió sus cosas y se marchó, antes le dio una leve mirada a Malfoy.

Pasaron los días, meses. Todo seguía igual. Con la excepción de un nuevo descubrimiento de parte de Draco Malfoy y su insaciable obsesión con Granger.

Había investigado un poco más, dado por concluido que no existía tal hechizo realizado por Hermione Granger.

Lo único de lo que era culpable; era de ser una sangre sucia con un magnetismo poderoso. Casi como una Veela. Mucho mejor que está.

Mentiría si decía que no había caído en sus encantos como los demás. Lo hizo. Pero fue por prestarle atención, si él no se hubiera metido en ese embrollo del supuesto hechizo, tal vez esto no hubiera ocurrido. Tal vez todo seguiría igual.

No lo lamentaba en lo absoluto. Después de todo, había quedado prendado, no sabía si de por vida, de una belleza impura.

 ** _Les deseo_** **_un próspero año nuevo junto a sus seres queridos. Que el año nuevo les traiga muchas cosas buenas y no tantas amarguras._**

 ** _Les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor. Disfruten lo que queda de este año, que 2017 no se repite más._**

 ** _Bye. No se olviden dejar sus opiniones._**


End file.
